Flaws and All
by Vividfairy20
Summary: She can be imperfect, but sees past all that.


_I thought of this when I saw the commercial for the divas new reality show on tv. I was watching and I thought the Bellas, well, Nikki Bella acted conceited like she and sister thought they were better than the other divas and how her sister was saying how she likes to walk into the room with the attention on her. So I thought writing a song-fic story about how John may not like how she acts, but he accepts her and her flaws, which is very genuine in a relationship._

_And lol at they way they were like 'we need to watch out for that red haired girl' I'm like, of course you gotta watch out for the new chicks bc you never know they may show you and the others bitches up, when they hit the ring. Anyway read and review, if you feel like it, but you should so I can know I'm doing something right._

_Song is Flaws and All by Beyoncé_

* * *

Sometimes he didn't like how she acted.

_I'm a train wreck in the morning  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon  
Every now and then without warning  
I can be really mean towards you  
I'm a puzzle yes in deed  
Ever complex in every way  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
And yet, you see the picture clear as day._

There are times when she doesn't think when she speaks, saying things that aren't so nice. Usually towards or about someone, hell, there even times when she's not so nice to him, but he knows she doesn't mean it.

___[Chorus]_  
I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you _[3x]_

There are times when she acts conceited as if she was the most popular out the rest of them. Whenever they go out to a party or friends house, she always feels she has to make an entrance into the room. When the focus isn't on her, she feels the need to talk about whatever it is that she does or is doing. He would inwardly roll his eyes at her bragging, but he's knows that deep inside she's not conceited nor does she think of herself as better as everyone else.

_______I neglect you when I'm working  
When I need attention I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see past all that_

It was one night when they had gotten into a heated argument after coming home from a club. She was tipsy after having a little to many drinks. He was pissed at how she was going around acting out of place, even being insulting to other people, harshly criticizing their appearance. He moved her away, taking her to the car, where they came home. He was pissed and told her that she needs to take it easy on the drinking whenever they went though she was tipsy, she still understood herself as she went to tell him to shut up and that he wasn't her father. The hurtful words came when she went on to bring up his failed marriage, saying that it was his fault his ex-wife divorced him. She went on and on ranting, while he stood there listening, but his face unfazed by her words. She exhausted herself with her rant, falling back on the couch. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and changing her into her nightgown. He put the covers over her as she rested, and turned out the lights, but he didn't stay, he got in his car and drove off.

He sat on the hood, with a lit cigarette in his hand. He wasn't a smoker, but he was when stress and depression got to him. He sat there for God knows how long, staring out into the open field. He was really thinking about his relationship with her.

_Do I wanna keep doing this?_ He questioned himself. He asked himself that question sometimes, but never had the answer. Because eve though she can be difficult to handle at times...he still loves her. Sure she acted like a bully, a mean girl, but that's not who she was truly. Yea, she acted like she was better than everyone, but he knew she didn't think of herself as high and mighty. Her being outspoken, yea didn't get her a lot of likes, but that was one of the things he loved most about her. To every one else she was just a regular, but to him she was still a queen in his eyes. He took one last drag of his cigarette, before putting it out.

_I'm a peasant by some standards_  
_ But in your eyes I'm a queen_  
_ You see potential in all my flaws_  
_ and that's exactly what I mean._

He came back to the house around 7 in the early morning after falling asleep out there. Closing the door behind him and locking it, he was listening to hear if she was awake, but the house kept silent prompting him that she was still sleeping. He went upstairs to get out of his last night clothes, entering the room he stopped half way in the door, seeing her sitting up in bed with her knees up to her chest and head buried in her hands.

She lifted her head, sniffling and wiping away the tear tracks from her face, turning her head to look at him. She looked at him as he stared back, until she looked away from him again. He was about to walk out the room, but stopped hearing her speak up.

"Are you leaving me?" she whispered out. He sighs, turning around to look at her.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you."

She sniffed. "I know I can be ugly at times. I know I can be difficult to be with, a mean girl, conceited and outspoken and I know most of your family don't think to well of me...but for some reason you put up with it, why?"

He stared at her for a moment, before speaking. "Because that's not who you really are. I can see past your flaws and keep in mind that I know who the real Nicole is. Now I will admit that you can be a rude, bit it's not who you truly are. No, I don't like your bragging, but you being outspoken, I find that sexy about you." She snickered hearing him say that. Turning her head to face him, she climbed out of bed and walk towards him, stopping mid way, but he reached for her hand bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears seep through and fall down her cheeks, lifting her head, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry...for last night, I didn't mean it, I didn't know what I was saying, I-I'm sorry I-" Before she could finish, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. John broke the kiss after a moment to wipe away her tears wit his thumb. She looked at him, giving him a weak smile before looking down.

"I don't know why you love me...I have all these flaws."

"Hey, hey look at me." He said, lifting her chin. She looked into his blue eyes, that she loved so much. "I know you, but I accept you flaws and all...I love you Nicole."

She smiled through her tears. "I love you too, John." He smiled, hugging her close to him as she cuddled into his chest. Yea, she had flaws and she was different, but that was what she loved about her and he wouldn't trade her in for any other girl out there.

_I don't know why you love me_  
_ And that's why I love you_  
_ You catch me when I fall_  
_ Accept me flaws and all_  
_and that's why I love you [3x]_

End.

* * *

_Chapters for Blossomed will be up soon, i'm on a bit of writers block for Close To Change, but i'll think of something that won't be boring to read. Or...if any of you have any ideas for that next chapter for feel free to put that in your reviews, I would love to hear your ideas and whoever ideas I like I will put in the story and your name so you know that i'm not take all the credit. Thanks for reading._


End file.
